Sakura Taisen Monogatari - Wolf of Darkness
by Phantom Mk-IV
Summary: A new take on the Monogatari spinoff of Sakura Wars franchise. This time it will take place from few years before the first game and, hopefully, reach the events in Project Sakura Wars. My OC will operate in the sidelines and rarely join fight with the Flower Division so you can rest assured that he won't take spotlight from Ogami.


I have picked up a liking to the Sakura Wars franchise recently, not because of the upcoming Project Sakura Wars game but a personal reason. I love the settings and the characters in the franchise so much that today, I decide to write a story for it with two goals: adding a male OC competing with Ogami and Shinjiro in hogging the girls and igniting the fanbase of Sakura Wars.

My OC is based of Reiji Arisu of Namco x Capcom and Arwynn 'Wynn' Dorstein from Super Robot Wars 4/F/Final. He possesses a customized Remington (I will change it to Remiton to avoid copyrights) Model 1858 called 'Nemesis' and a pair of katanas 'Jinrai' and 'Kokuen'. He won't be a member of the Flower Revue as he has his own job to do, not official at least.

This story borrows elements from many popular animes and games but it won't be too transparent. You can perfectly read through everything without the knowledge of those medias.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

~Chapter 1~

Germany had a project called 'Wunderkind' to produce a line of child soldiers for warfare and unknown to the public, combating against the Demons. But it was an ambition to replace another project that aimed to recreate the dreaded Kerberos, an ancient and extinct tribal of warriors that protected the land of Germany against supernatural forces millennia ago. Unlike Wunderkind, this project could only use youths at the minimum age of 18 to reach a sufficient result.

It ultimately failed but unknown to the scientists and government, there was one survivor and a successful product to boost. This man went by 'Cerberius' and had been roaming throughout Europe to hunt down vile beasts and humans alike. His reputation spread all over the world and every faction wanted his employment. But he turned down all and decided to disappear in 1890.

* * *

-Taisho 9, May-

"Hmm." Ikki Yoneda, a famous general of the Imperial Army due to his major contribution in the Great Kouma War, was previewing a folder that had the 'Top Secret' imprinted on the cover. Not too far from him, Count Hanakoji, stared grimly at the streets of Teito through the glass in his office.

"Vampires? I thought that kind of monster only exists in Europe?"

"Apparently, there are small but still threatening number of citizen turned into vampiric creature. And more surprisingly," The Count turned to Yoneda with a serious face. "By the time the polices reached the scene, only the smoking corpses remained. One lucky photographer managed to take a series of reliable pictures of this 'cleaner'."

Yoneda picked up a pack of photos; a fairly tall man wielding a pair of katanas, one cackling with purple lightning and the other thought faint but still lingering a trace of flame. Each showed that he approached the cowering vampire and proceeded to cut it down. The second to last picture took at the moment the man drawing a revolver, Yoneda suspected it was a Remiton 1858, and gunning down the rest of the monsters. The last one was he pointing said gun towards the photographer.

"Is he…?"

"No. The man said that a vampire was sneaking on him and this man shot it down. He even managed to get a name; Cerberius. The Moon Division reported that they spotted a man with similar physical characteristics near the Ueno Park. But it was three months ago." The Count said while taking a slip on his tea. Yoneda was speechless but seeing his friend's knowing eyes, he understood the implication.

"So you want me to recruit the infamous Hound. Don't you know thatthe Germans will demand we hanging over him to them once news of this spreads out?"

"Not if we keep this a secret to them and even our top brass. Yoneda, I understand if you are hesitant but with the insurgence of foreign monsters and our own type of monster, every help is needed. Can I entrust you with this?"

"…I will try."

* * *

"Kazehara, you idiot. The old man won't like this!"

"Hah! A little challenge can't hurt, you know. Besides, you guys want those expensive boozes in the Kanzaki mansion, right?"

Said 'Kazehara', a tall young man with jet black hair and gunmetal eyes wearing a Kanzaki Industries employee uniform. Everything about him was plain for a man in his age but there was a hidden tattoo on his chest, where the heart was.

"W-Well, but." His coworker looked like he wanted to agree with the plan but still hesitated. "If you get caught, don't you dare rat me out!"

"Hehe, my lips are sealed." Kazehare shot him a wink before returning to his post.

That night, there was a huge party in the Kanzaki mansion with many important and rich guests attending. Lines of expensive vehicles were parked outside the building. The main purposes for this feast were to show off the invention of the company: the Spirit Armor a.k.a Koubu and to find a suitor for the daughter of the clan, Sumire Kanzaki. Said girl was young, just thirteen years old, and she had to take on the serious and heavy duty of being a wife in such age. Sumire adored her grandfather and a bit resented of her parents since they were very strict on her and almost prohibited her from going outdoors. Her grandfather tried to grant her wish by taking her with him every time he had a conference in the Military Base and Sumire loved the beautiful sights of Teito. Today, she was getting married and Sumire was not happy about her father's decision at all.

"Haiz…"

Sumire was looking at the crowd inside her mansion's yards with tired and sad eyes. She thought of a knight in shining armor coming to save her, the princess locked up in a castle, like in the stories she read. She quickly dismissed the fantasy out of her head.

"No way such a cliché scenario will happen…Is that?" She saw a suspicious man climbing over the short fences with the help of an older looking man. The former gave the latter a thumbs up and then cautiously sneaked into her family's basement. Sumire picked up her naginata and headed out of her room, despite the dissuasion of the maids.

"No thief is going to rob my house. No one!" She mumbled to herself as she advanced, not knowing a seemingly gentleman with a wicked grin trailing behind her.

…

Glycine Bleumer was a young and proud heiress of the Bleumer clan. She arrived at this Eastern country on the behalf of her family to attend the party hosted by the local noble clan, the Kanzaki. To be honest, she was sick of how the current generation of aristocrat acted. They were so haughty and arrogant of their status while ignoring what made them nobles in the first place. When her butler was trying to calm her down, Glycine saw a well-dressed man following a young girl not older than her with a creepy grin.

"Give me my weapon. Looks like I found something worth my time here." She said with a vicious grin.

…

Kazehara finally reached the wine chamber after dodging so many security traps. Part of it was his experience when carrying the boozes into this place. He stared at the collection of old and very expensive bottles with sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh damn, Utsugi and old Hans will _love_ this." Kazehara exclaimed as he opened his bag and put the wines into it. He was so focus that he didn't even feel a sharp tip pressing on his back. Sumire's eyes twitched uncontrollably as her grip on the naginata tightened.

"You…insolent…thief…"

"Hmm?" Now Kazehara noticed someone was there with him. He did a double-take when he saw the young mistress of Kanzaki family looking dagger at him with her long naginata pointing at him. He almost dropped a Germany-origin bottle of grape wine.

"Ojou!" He yelled and immediately saluted her, in his style. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Hmph! So it is you, Kazehara. I never thought you would stoop this low. How disappointing." Sumire huffed at him but her weapon was still on him.

"C-Come on, ojou. We deserve some of these delicious babies too! We have been working restlessly for your family! Especially me!" Kazehara retorted with a dramatic expression with his right hand placing on his chest, faking a heart attack. Sumire almost fell for it when she coughed twice to regain her composure.

"Hmph! Stop making excuses…Hpph!" Sumire was abruptly silenced by a serious looking Kazehara, who raised a finger as a sign for her to keep quiet. A series of footsteps and groans could be heard from their positions. The Kanzaki girl saw Kazehara reaching his pocket and drawing a stainless silver revolver. He pressed his thumb on the hammer and Sumire could see a dark but not malevolent stream of energy pouring into the gun.

*Bam*

A bullet pierced through the skull of a rag-looking man and he fell the ground immediately. Sumire screamed at the brutality but then shut up as more and more of dead people walking towards them with their red eyes and fanged teeth.

"Shit, ghouls…"

"Indeed!" A haughty voice bloomed as the ghouls stopped and made way for a man stepping forward. Kazehara pushed Sumire and motioned her to stand behind him as he straightened his stance.

"So you are here as well, stinky vampire."

"Never would I imagine that you could be here, _Ankoku no Okami_." The vampire spoke with a smirk. Kazehara smiled lightly as he fired, the soaring bullet tearing apart the shielding ghouls.

"You know nothing about me, _Kyuuketsuki_. State your reason aside sucking people's blood before I vanquish your disgusting presence of this world." Kazehare coldly said as he cocked his revolver. The vampire chuckled as he walked around with a finger raising as to state a fact.

"You see, while there is a lot of virgin humans containing _very_ delicious blood in their veins, I want to extend my bloodline." He stopped and looked at Sumire with interest. "and I found a suitable bride for that job. Do you recognize who I am, little miss Kanzaki?"

"Y-You are that man Father wants me to marry with!" Sumire stared at the vampire in horror. The latter burst into laughter and reeled back his head while doing so. He snapped his fingers as the ghouls lunged at the duo. Kazehare snarled as he realized that he was overwhelmed. Looking at Sumire, he shoved her aside as the undead corpses mauled at him and proceeded to eat his body. Sumire was about to scream when the vampire picked her up at her throat.

"So much for the Cerberius. My bride, come with me quietly unless you want to suffer his fate."

Sumire gritted her teeth at the threat but decided to stay calm. She would find an opening and kill this wrenched creature to avenge Kazehara, a thief as he might be. The vampire motioned her to follow him and she complied but nothing with sparing one last look at the still eating ghouls.

After the bloodsucker and Sumire left to upstairs, the ghouls suddenly exploded. Kazehara rose up like nothing had happened, except his tattered clothes. He wiped the dust on his arms and reloaded his gun. Exiting the chamber, he heard the sound of something being sliced off on his left. While worrying about the young miss, he decided to head towards the direction of the sound as he knew the vampire wouldn't turn Sumire into his kind just yet.

Glycine was fending off the ghouls on her own. She was confident in her skill but with this unbelievably overwhelming number, she doubted she could last long. Her instinct told her to lower her head in time as an ear-deafening sound tore through a line of ghouls and rendered them headless.

"_Merde_!"

"Hmm? A French girl, here?"

"I am no mere girl! I am heiress of the Bleumer clan, Glycine! And you will address me as such –"

"Noisy little miss." Kazehara replied as he fired again, this time blowing away a sneaking ghoul behind the girl. She repaid by chopping off a similar one behind him. For a minute, Kazehara was smiling at Glycine and she grinned back while they slaughtered everything surround them.

"For a young girl, you perform very well, Heiress Bleumer. But it seems that I must deal with this quick or else another heiress will fall prey to the vampire." Kazehara stretched his right arm upward as a sphere of purplish lightning formed and ejected a sword. He removed the scabbard and holstered his gun.

"Miss Glycine, follow my lead." Kazehara stood back to back with the French girl. Energy gathering at the edge of his katana, Jinrai, as he swung. "NOW!"

"HAAAAA!"

Since the ghouls' remaining number was low, two of them swiftly cleared the hall out of the creatures. Kazehara made sure that none of the ghouls survived as he stabbed his katana on the ground and unleashed a wave of psychic energy that burned the dead bodies to nothingness.

"Impressive. May I ask for your name?" Glycine asked.

"I will tell you later. Now we have a bloodsucker to kill next!"

* * *

They arrived at the main hall and saw the party still ongoing. The guests gasped at their bloodied states but Kazehara ignored and ran forward, shoving anyone on his way. He saw the vampire calmly having a dance with Sumire, who tried her best not to show any displeasure. The hunter quickly drew his gun when the vampire saw him and revealed his true color by taking the girl as a hostage. The ghouls broke the windows and swarmed into the building, massacring the humans on their path.

"You...fucking…heathen!" Kazehara roared, shooting at the latching ghouls on his body while glaring at the smirking vampire. Glycine, as much as she wanted to scream at the scene, had to deal with the enemies around her.

"Fascinating! As expected of a Wolf, you cannot be killed by normal means! Even a ghoul's bite cannot harm you! I must compliment _them_ for making such a massively successful product like you!"

"I will tear you apart…! Nothing in you will remain on this soil! URAAAAAGH!" While being nearly immortal, Kazehara still felt the immense pain from the wounds on his body.

"Hahaha! Don't you worry, my dear Wolf. Once this lovely lady becomes my bride, you will be my personal dog!" The vampire bared its fangs at Sumire's throat. She didn't care; all of her attention now was on the struggling man before her. Before the sharp fangs touched her skin, something neatly sliced the entire jaw of the vampire off.

"!"

"Yare yare, never expected to have a peaceful day in this country." Sumire recognized the man; he was the co-conspirator with Kazehara in the theft!

"Dammit Hans, must you be always arriving late to the party." Kazehara, using the ghouls' confusion, drew Jinrai and cut them down. Hans laughed at the man.

"Sucks for you then, Gunter. Alright, let's get this done, shall we?"

Not wasting more time, Kazehara lunged forward the vampire with incredible speed and thrust his sword into the monster's guts, using the momentum to shoot both of them outside. Hans joined the fight as he unloaded two of his handguns at the ghouls, splattering blood everywhere.

"I think this is your weapon." Glycine picked up Sumire's naginata from the corner and gave it to the owner. She received it with a 'thank you' before beginning their part.

Outside, it was a one-sided battle as the vampire was powerless again Kazehara, despite his boast earlier. He cut down its limbs and now was staring mercilessly at the squirming remains.

"C-Curse you, _Cerberius_. Must you hunt our kind forever?!"

"Return to the Void, heathen. Say hello to Dracula for me." Kazehara raised the sword with both of his hands, aimed at the heart and then brought it down. Just to be sure, he pointed Nemesis on the head and delivered all six bullets in its chamber.

"Tch, totally ruined my day." He ran a hand on his hair to cool his head off, a habit Kazehara picked up from his mentor back in Europe. He turned around and returned to the mansion, finding that the cleaning was almost done. Loading a bullet into Nemesis, he took aim and shattered the last ghoul.

"Look at this mess. Who knows the vampire could be this bold?"

"He's here to take the Kanzaki young miss as his bride. Don't ask me why, never know the mind of a pedophile."

"True." They saw a group of figures emerging from the upstairs. It seemed that all Kanzaki members were still alive. Hans noticed two familiar military-dressing people looming behind them as well. Sumire was happy to see them as she ran into their opening arms.

"You are…" Kazehara saw the head of Kanzaki clan approaching him. "You are _him_."

"…Guess my cover is blown." He shook his head with a wry grin. He made a bow. "Kyle Gunter Kazehara, also known as Cerberius, pleased to meet you."

"Wait, you can't be the legendary _Loup_! He is far older!" Glycine exclaimed. Cerberius laughed lightly as he walked to her before patting her shoulder gently.

"You performed very well there, _Mademoiselle _Glycine. But indeed, I am the only survivor of Project Lupus and the current Cerberius."

"So, you are the mysterious protector of Teito." Sumire walked to him and said before giving him a light punch. "You should have told me beforehand. I would reward you for your effort regardless!"

"Ah, that." Kazehara pondered and then smiled. "I want to have a peaceful cover while hunting the creatures of the dark. I don't need things like fame and rewards."

"But there is surely something that I can provide! I own you a big debt after all!"

"Oi kid, let's go. The police are coming." Hans reminded him. Kazehara clicked his tongue as he turned around but Sumire's grip on his hands stopped him mid-way. Thinking of something, he spoke.

"Become strong and perhaps I will see you again."

"I will! I will become the strongest so that you will acknowledge me!" Sumire declared. Kazehara nodded but then he saw a troubling expression on Glycine's blood-soaked but still cute face.

"I will become strong too! I want to surpass you one day, Cerberius! Mark my words!"

"Heh, roger that! 'till we meet again." And with that, he and Hans disappeared in a blink of light.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The first few chapters will focus on few years until the year of Sakura Taisen and even when the act truly comes, he won't be participating in the major battles until later. So, R&R guys!


End file.
